This invention relates to compositions which inhibit microbial growth. The composition consists essentially of an addition copolymer formed by reacting an olefin with sulfur dioxide.
Though the polymer is well known in the art, its use as a biocide is not. The copolymer of the present invention will inhibit microbial activity to provide sterile surfaces. It will actually kill activity on the treated surface.
The addition copolymer of the present invention consists essentially of sulfur dioxide and a monomeric olefin. This copolymer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,963, but the disclosed use is for modified turbine engine fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,115 also discloses the polysulfone resin of the present invention, but for use as dry cleaning detergents. The copolymer is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,200 for use as permanent sizing agents for fabrics.
The biocompatibility of the copolymers of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,294 and 4,179,757. However, these patents do not disclose the biocidal activity of the copolymers, which is the novelty of the present invention.
Though sulfur dioxide is a known biocide, the copolymer of the present invention is not. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,272,784 and 3,272,782 disclose copolymers of sulfur dioxide with comonomers derived from the reaction of ar-vinylidene .alpha.-haloalkyl aromatic compounds with nucleophilic reagents for use as slime-control agents. Other known sulfur-containing biocides include 1,2-dichloro-cyano-vinyl sulfides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,405; aqueous liquid emulsions of bistrichloromethyl sulphone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,155; 2,5-dihalophenyl-.beta.-substituted sulfone compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,235; arylthio sulfphone derivatives as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,142; 7-(nitrogen-containing heterocyclic carbonamido) cephalosporanic acid as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,120; and organic sulphones containing nitrile or carbonamide groups as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,148. The advantage of the copolymers of the present invention versus the known bioactive plastic products is that they do not appear to involve a leachable species.
Silicones have also been disclosed as biocides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,739 and 3,865,728 disclose polysiloxane resins which inhibit the growth of algae on any solid, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,736 discloses organosilicon-substituted amines which inhibit the growth of bacteria and fungi.
Di(vinyl)alkyl polysulfides were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,259 as being resistant to, but not inhibiting, fungal attack.